


Peculiar

by StormyInk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyInk/pseuds/StormyInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Itachi falls for Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke realize they're gay in a storage room and Kakashi helps Sai understand it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peculiar

"Hello, Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi waved at him with one hand. "Yo."

Sai held out his hand. "I'm very happy you've decided to hire me."

Kakashi shook it loosely. "We need the help. Let me introduce you to my business partner, Itachi Uchiha."

A very tall, very well dressed dark haired man stepped forward, his long hair tied in a simple tail. As they shook hands Sai itched to draw him. He smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Uchiha." And he meant it. He'd been unbearably nervous to meet these two men who were famous for their ability to take over companies in the blink of an eye. Kakashi's name had been one to make anyone sweat, while Itachi's name had just recently risen in fame.

"Just Itachi." He pressed, his eyes shifting over his shoulder to look behind him. He focused back on him. "I believe Mr. Hatake is going to show you around our building."

Kakashi sighed. "Yes. Would you like to join us, Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head, his eyes still flickering over Sai's shoulder. "Someone has to keep the office running."

Kakashi sighed and handed Itachi a few folders, instructing him on a few phone calls they were expecting. Out of sheer curiosity, Sai looked behind him to see what had kept drawing Itachi Uchiha's eyes but only saw a small window against the wall to a seemingly empty office.

How peculiar.

* * *

"Lunch time!" Ino's lilting voice spoke brightly through the speakers, making Sakura drop her stapler and flinch out of her day dream. She scrambled to lock her office door, adjusting her twisted skirt and smoothing her neatly tied pink hair.

Mr. Hatake was going to fire her if she kept dozing off into her head. She sighed.

She walked out of her office and down the hall towards the lunch room with a bright smile and quivering insides, nervously fiddling with the plastic of her lunch bag.  _I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun this time. I'll stab Ino with my heel if I have to._

"Haruno-san?"

She almost crashed into the wall as she turned. She looked up at the much taller man, his lean graceful body wrapped in an expensive, incredibly tailored suit. His scarlet silk tie was perfectly in alignment, his jacket nowhere to be seen. His pale sleeves were rolled up and she felt her mouth go dry as she watched the muscles in his arms and slender hands work when he pushed back a stray slip of ink black hair. She needed to stop staring. "Yes, Uchiha-san?"

"There's something on your back." Itachi murmured, gesturing with a graceful movement of his hand.

She cursed—hit her lunch against the wall as she tried to reach behind her awkwardly. She must look like a dog chasing her own tail. "Ah, I can't seem to—" Sakura gasped when she felt his hand grip the side of her waist, his long fingers spanning across her ribs as he held her still.

"Let me." He inched closer, flustering her with his nearness, the faint, crisp scent of cologne intoxicating her. She focused on his slender throat, his palm sliding up her thinly covered spine, and for a moment she could almost imagine—she felt him pluck something off her shirt. He pulled away and held a small, pink flower shaped sticky between his tapered fingertips. "Here."

She took it shakily, murmuring her thanks as she read the prettily scrawled words in purple ink.  _Pen-chewing stapler thief._ She crushed it quickly, her face burning as she thought of awful ways to reap her revenge on her best friend. "Thank you, Uchiha-san." Sasuke's older brother had just transferred over a month ago to help Kakashi manage the company and she had done nothing but screw up and stammer in front of him. She tried not to wobble in her heels as she stepped backwards. "Would you…are you going to join us for lunch today?"

He gave her a very soft smile. "Aa. But I need to make a phone call." He pulled a sleek phone out of his pocket, his loosely tied hair slipping over his collarbone. "Could you save me a seat, Haruno-san? Tell my little brother I won't be long."

She gave a shallow bow and nodded. "Of course, Uchiha-san." He left as he thumbed the screen on his phone, and her legs felt like cotton as she finally entered the lunch room.

Her green eyes narrowed as she swept the crowded room, but her blonde, leggy, back-stabbing best friend was nowhere to be seen.  _Hiding no doubt._  She didn't really care much about the sticker but she needed to ask her for some pills because she was developing a severe migraine.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved at her like mad from across the room, his grin wide and cheeky. "Over here, Sakura-chan!"

Biting back a rueful smile, she made her way to their table. Kiba and Sasuke sat at the table, Naruto between them with his cup of ramen steaming before him. She paused as she eyed the seat next to Sasuke nervously. The table was large and circular. She could sit as far away from him as she wanted; sitting right beside him would be obviously deliberate. Could she be so bold?

"Oi! Kiba! Move so Sakura-chan can sit next to me."

Kiba gave Sakura a grin. "She can sit next to me."

Naruto scowled. "Kiba, you bastard—!"

Sasuke silently pulled out the chair beside him, a look of long suffering on his aristocratic features. She stumbled as she sat beside him, her pulse racing, the sound of her pounding heart drowning out Naruto's whines and Kiba's laugh.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." He nodded grimly.  _Was he blushing?_

She placed her lunch bag on the empty chair beside her and pulled out her small juice box, fiddled with the tiny straw nervously.

"You're saving a seat, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's blue eyes were wide.

She nodded, fumbling with the plastic wrapped around the pink straw. "Uchiha-san asked if I could save him a seat."

Naruto grumbled a little in obvious displeasure, something about her not giving him any attention if she was going to sit between two Uchiha's.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke snapped, throwing a balled up wrapper at his face.

Naruto caught it easily then threw it back at him. Sasuke hadn't been paying attention—and the paper bounced right off of his perfect nose. Irked, he lashed out, grabbing Naruto's shirt threateningly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Naruto?"

"You threw it at me first, Teme!"

"Because you were insulting my brother!"

"I wasn't insulting any one!"

Their faces were inches apart, animosity curling off of their flushed faces in waves. Their bickering really had taken on a new level in the past few weeks—she'd once found them in the storage room wrestling viciously on the ground. It had taken Kakashi, Itachi, Kiba  _and_  her to pry them apart.

Kiba groaned and packed up his lunch. "I'm leaving."

"Tch," Sasuke stood with a tic in his clenched jaw. "I've lost my appetite."

Naruto shot up, his chair sliding back and striking the wall. "Yeah, I didn't want to eat with your stupid face looking at me anyway." He grabbed his cup of ramen and stormed off as Sasuke did the same, and in a flash she was sitting alone at the table.

She propped her chin in her hand and sighed. Of course they had to pick a fight when she had finally managed to sit next to Sasuke. She played with her straw idly.

"Haruno-san?"

She jerked out of her thoughts. "Uchiha-san!" She stood lightning quick, removing her lunch from the seat beside her. "I saved you a seat." She blushed as he eyed the empty table. _Of course,_ she thought in a flush of embarrassment—there were seats aplenty, but she had just obligated him to sit  _next_ to her.

With a gentle smile, he nodded his thanks and sat. "You're alone today?"

Her sweaty hands made it difficult for her to tear the plastic off her stupid,  _infuriating_ straw. "Naruto and Sasuke-kun got into another argument. Kiba left because he didn't want to deal with it and Naruto and Sasuke-kun left because their tempers got the best of them."

Itachi let out a dark chuckle, and she went still at the pleasing sound. "Forgive Sasuke, Sakura. His temper is hair triggered. Naruto seems to get beneath his skin like no one else."

She nodded grimly. "I know." She'd tried to get Sasuke's attention for months to no avail, while all Naruto had to do was breathe and Sasuke would punch him for irritating him.

Not that she envied his violent attention.

She just wanted his attention in general.

She felt fingers slip into her upturned palm and jumped—Itachi grabbed the straw from her, easily cutting the plastic. He grabbed her juice box and punched the pink straw in for her, sliding the box towards her with an apologetic look.

"Did I startle you? You drifted off for a moment."

She shook her head. "Of course not—I'm sorry. Thank you." She plucked idly at her bento box, seeing that he only held a cup of coffee. "You didn't bring lunch?"

He shook his head. "Kakashi and I usually have lunch with our clients but it seems that Kakashi has hired a new employee and is giving him a tour of the building."

A new employee? She took a sip of juice, absentmindedly sliding her bento box between them and giving him a pair of chopsticks. Why would they hire a new employee? For what position?  _Maybe they really are going to fire you._

He plucked a rice ball with a grateful smile. "You seem very distracted today, Haruno-san."

She bit into her own rice ball with a blush. "It's been a long morning."

"Hm," He drank his coffee and she watched his throat work much too intensely. "Tell me what's made it so tiring."

She smiled a little self-deprecatingly. "I woke up late and I couldn't blow dry my hair so I had to tie my hair up wet which always gives me a headache." She plucked at the clip and shook her hair out to show him the frizzy, scraggly pink strands. "I fell on my way down my stairs and scraped the skin off my knees." She lifted her skirt to show him the ugly, bloody patches. "Ino was mad because I borrowed her stapler and stuck a piece of paper on my back which, of all people, you had to find and when I finally managed to sit next to Sasuke-kun after trying for so long he gets into a fight with Naruto and I'm left alone for lunch."

She sucked in a deep breath after her tirade, blushing viciously when she realized she'd just admitted she had a crush on Sasuke.  _On his little brother._  She rubbed the rice ball over her lips distractedly.

Itachi was giving her a very thoughtful look. "Sakura…" The way her name sounded from his lips made her shiver. "Do you mind if I call you Sakura?"

She shook her head dumbly.

"Sasuke…he has different tastes, I'm afraid."

She felt her heart sink to her stomach, dropping her half eaten rice ball back into the bento box. She shut her eyes. "I rather figured that, Uchiha-san. He's never given me a second look."

"Itachi." He corrected her, and plucked her rice ball. He took a bite from where her lips had been pressed and she felt her pulse flutter, her gaze latched onto his perfectly white teeth. "The fact that my foolish little brother has different tastes is not an insult to your beauty, Sakura."

She gave him a blank, wide eyed look. "My…beauty?"

He touched a stray lock of her pink hair. "A very lovely beauty." He took another drink of coffee, his phone vibrating. "I'm afraid I need to leave. Thank you for lunch, Sakura. I would have gone the whole day without a bite if it hadn't been for you."

She nodded dimly. "It was my pleasure, Uchiha-san."

"Itachi." He smiled at her.

She smiled back a little fuzzily. "It was my pleasure, Itachi."

His dark gaze dropped to her mouth for just a moment, before nodding and leaving. She packed up her left over food in a daze. Back in the hallway she nearly crashed into Ino—along with Mr. Hatake and a younger male.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino stated with a false, formal smile.  _Sakura-chan?_ "We've been looking for you. This is the new employee Mr. Hatake has hired."

The handsome, dark haired boy stepped forward, a smile just as bright and false as Ino's. He held out his hand to her politely. "Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm Sai."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kakashi stepped forward, an open folder in his hand—which she was sure was an attempt at hiding his racy book. "Sai will be helping you handle the workman's compensation cases from now on. Sorry for taking so long to get you some help."

"Thank you, Mr. Hatake."

"Is that your natural hair color?"

Startled, she looked up at Sai in confusion. "What?"

"When I met Naruto and Sasuke they said you had pink hair and green eyes. I simply find the combination a bit strange. Artistically, it clashes."

She didn't know how many ups and downs she could have in one day. Her morning had kicked her ass, sitting beside Sasuke had picked her up, he'd left and she'd fallen back into her gloominess and then Itachi had called her beautiful…

Now the very new, very attractive, very blunt man in front of her was telling her her pink hair and green eyes were 'strange' and 'artistically clashing'.

Ino snickered discreetly. Kakashi cleared his throat and grabbed Sai's shoulder. "Let me show you the lunch room."

They left her alone in the hallway and she leaned against the wall heavily.

Perhaps a nervous breakdown would be a good enough excuse to go home early.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he carried his overflowing shred box to the storage room. He shut the door behind him and dumped the box on the huge, bulky shred machine, leaning against the shelf as he began to feed the gnashing metal teeth handfuls of paper.

He didn't really know what the hell was up with Sasuke but he'd been more than a little angry at him lately. He obviously had some kind of stick up his ass ever since his brother had transferred over to the office—which made him think he was jealous.

He'd been trying to get the management position since they all started working here and then Itachi had walked in and taken it in the blink of an eye.

He'd tried being a buffer between the two—but Sasuke had only lashed out at him more viciously. So what should he care? Let the brat throw his tantrum.

He forced another stack of papers down the machines mouth angrily.

The door to the storage room opened—and Sasuke stepped in with his own shred box. They glared at each other for a moment—Naruto looked away first.

"You're going to have to wait until I'm done."

Sasuke dumped his box onto Naruto's. "Just shred it for me."

He turned to leave—Naruto grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked. "The hell I'm going to shred your crap for you!"

"Let go of me!" He shoved Naruto into the shelf, sending several ink cartridges clattering onto the ground. "This is an expensive suit, dobe. What the fuck are you thinking?"

Naruto shoved Sasuke back and sent his scrawny form flying into the brooms and mops propped against the wall. "I'm tired of your shit, Sasuke! Whatever stick you have up your ass needs to be pulled out!"

Sasuke grabbed a box of envelopes and hurled it at his head, papers scattering everywhere. "You're tired of  _me?_ I have to deal with you breathing down my neck one moment, then watch you breathing down Sakura's and my brothers! You cling and bother everyone you meet but no one has the balls to tell you that all you do is fucken annoy them!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's jacket in his fists and lifted him up against the wall. "I've been trying to help you get over your  _jealousy_ but I'm done. So what, you've been aiming for management since we've gotten here—so what Itachi took it right from underneath your nose— _get over it._  You're telling me I annoy everyone but we're the ones that have to deal with your head up your ass! No wonder Itachi transferred here—he knew he had to babysit you. Then you still bitch that your father prefers him over you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You all won't have to deal with my  _head up my ass_ much longer." He shoved Naruto away and grabbed the door knob.

Naruto grabbed his arm. "What does that mean, Sasuke?"

Sasuke arched a slender brow haughtily. "I've been offered another job. A management position at Sound Inc."

Naruto felt his hand tighten reflexively. "You've taken it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe."

Naruto shoved him back against the wall. "You're not leaving, Sasuke." He clenched his fists on either side of Sasuke's head, refusing to break his gaze away. "Your place is here."

Sasuke's long pale fingers wrapped around Naruto's wrists. "What does it matter to you? You'll have Kiba. You'll have Sakura. You'll have my much better older brother. It's obvious you prefer him."

Naruto felt his eyes trail to Sasuke's mouth. "I don't prefer him, Sasuke." He looked back up at his dark eyes. "Is that what this is about?"

"Tch," Sasuke looked away, pouting. "I've seen the way you follow him around. I'll tell you to do something and you'll tell me to shove it but Itachi asks you and you don't even bat an eyelash."

Naruto smiled slowly. "You almost sound like a jealous girlfriend, teme."

Sasuke scowled and shoved Naruto away again. "Get the fuck away from me. I need to give Kakashi my two weeks' notice."

"Sasuke," Naruto slammed the door shut and locked it. He wrapped his arm around his throat and began to choke him out. "I'm not letting you leave even if I have to kick your ass."

Sasuke slammed his elbow back onto Naruto's ribs and twisted to face him, swinging his fist—Naruto caught it and pinned his body against the door with his.

Their faces were inches apart. "Stop fighting me, Sasuke."

Sasuke's dark eyes fell to Naruto's mouth.

Slowly, he felt Sasuke's hand slide up the back of his jacket. His fingers curled into his blonde hair, tugging his face closer.

"Sasuke, what are you…?"

His heart thudded in his chest, his breath fast and quick—and then Sasuke's mouth caught at his, his tongue sweeping into his mouth.

And then he lost it.

He gripped the back of Sasuke's hair and angled his head beneath his roughly as he deepened the kiss. He heard Sasuke moan and it drove him wilder—he pushed Sasuke onto the paper littered floor, let him tear away his tie and jacket frantically. The grappled at each other, tearing at their clothes blindly, the sound of the shred machine drowned out by his pounding heart.

Sasuke pinned him down, his pale hands jerking his belt open, tugging his pants down. Naruto cursed when he felt his damp hand curl around his erection, groaned when he felt him slide him deep into his mouth. His hands curled into Sasuke's black spiky hair, clenched when he sucked.

_What the hell was happening?_

He let his head roll back as Sasuke's mouth worked over him, spreading his legs a bit more to give him better access.

"Sasuke…" He breathed, shuddering when his tongue rasped over his head. "Don't…don't stop."

Sasuke silently complied, his head bobbing slowly. Naruto watched him slide him into his mouth darkly, the sight beyond erotic. Minutes passed when it wasn't enough, and he was shaking beneath him violently.

He flipped over—and pinned Sasuke face down beneath him, his breath harsh and quick against Sasuke's neck. His hands fumbled at the buckle of Sasuke's pants, clumsily tugging them down. He gripped his pale hips between his tanned hands, pausing.

_What the hell were they doing?_

"Sasuke, I…" He hesitated. He'd never done this before—He'd had sex but never with a man, had never found men appealing. But as he looked down at Sasuke bent before him, he didn't know if he could stop.

"Do it." Sasuke bit out.

Naruto inhaled shakily and awkwardly positioned the tip of his length against him—and pushed, hesitating when Sasuke flinched. "I can stop," He groaned, his fingers digging into his hips tightly.

"Don't."

Naruto let his control slip—pushed deeply into Sasuke's body, his hips flush against his. Sasuke was cursing beneath him, but it felt fucken incredible,  _unbelievable_ and before Sasuke could catch his breath he was thrusting in and out of him.

Naruto groaned, his hand reaching forward to grab onto Sasuke's shoulder, anchoring him in place. Sasuke reached back to grab Naruto's hand, leading it to his erection. He jerked him off as he pumped into him, Sasuke's moans thrilling him down to his bones.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to reach his peak—he gasped as he came, arching beneath Naruto's body beckoningly. Naruto was very close and while Sasuke was in the throes of his own orgasm, Naruto gave a few final harsh thrusts and shuddered, biting Sasuke's shoulder as he spurted into him.

"Fuck," Naruto breathed weakly, pulling out of him gently.

Sasuke collapsed onto his stomach. "Fuck." He agreed, his eyes shut.

"Did I…did I hurt you?" Naruto asked unsurely, the full implications of what they'd just done beginning to sink into him.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away uncomfortably. "I'm fine."

Naruto adjusted his clothing and hesitantly, slowly, moved to help Sasuke with his. He flipped Sasuke onto his back and buckled his pants, felt his fingers linger over his hard stomach.

And then the door opened. Naruto flew back, hitting his back against the shelf. Sasuke scrambled up.

Kakashi and the new guy—what was his name, Sai?—peered in. Kakashi eyed them suspiciously. "What happened here?"

Sai stepped in, looking thoughtful. "It appears they were having a lovers tryst in the storage room."

Naruto threw an ink cartridge at his head. "Shut the fuck up."

Itachi appeared behind them. "Have you two been fighting again?"

Kakashi and Sai moved aside. Itachi helped Naruto and Sasuke to their feet. "Please let me have a moment to speak to my little brother and his friend about their violent tendencies."

They left the three of them alone. Itachi eyed them both tiredly. "I'm not going to pretend I know exactly what happened but I do know that it happened."

"Niisan," Sasuke breathed, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "Nothing—"

"Don't, Sasuke." Itachi admonished, gently, with steel beneath. "What has been growing between you and Naruto has been long overdue. I'm glad you've finally come to see what you mean to each other—as  _more_ than friends." Itachi eyed the mess of papers and boxes on the ground. "I simply had pictured you'd both discover it in the privacy of a bedroom."

They blushed furiously.

"Clean this mess up. Shred your papers. Get back to work."

They nodded and Itachi left without another word.

* * *

"Kakashi," Sai began hesitantly, wondering if it would be okay to call him as such.

Kakashi lifted his one eye to Sai a little distractedly. "Hmm?"

"They were not fighting."

Kakashi looked a bit embarrassed. "I know."

Sai frowned. "Shouldn't you fire them?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I've known them since they were children, Sai. I couldn't get rid of them if I tried."

Sai eyed Itachi in his office, the man quietly murmuring into his phone and scribbling notes. "Does he know his little brother is gay?"

Kakashi nodded. "I think the only people who  _didn't_ know they were gay were themselves. And Sakura, of course."

Sai pressed two fingertips to his chin in thought. "Sakura likes Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded. "How did you guess?"

Sai smiled. "Ino told me."

Kakashi returned his eyes to his folder as they walked through the marble halls.

"Naruto and Sasuke like one another."

"Hmm,"

"Itachi likes Sakura."

Kakashi paused mid step. "Why would you think that?"

Sai watched Kakashi carefully. "When you introduced me to Itachi he kept looking over my shoulder. When Itachi left I saw that he was peering into the window to an empty office. When you introduced me to Sakura and she left I saw her walk into that office." He pointed to gesture which he meant. "That is her office, isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded slowly.

"He was searching for her."

Kakashi looked back down at Sai. "I think you're mistaken."

Sai shrugged. "Perhaps." But he knew better. This was all becoming very peculiar.

* * *

Sakura numbly sat at her desk, her fingers limp in her lap. She hadn't done much work today—and as she eyed the clock that indicated it was ten minutes past the time she had been supposed to leave she knew that it would take everything she had to get up, close up her office and get into her car.

What she had seen…stunned her down to her bones.

Kiba had called her to tell her he'd seen Naruto and Sasuke lock themselves in storage room and that he'd heard stuff being thrown around. She had a way with locks so she'd grabbed her small knife and jabbed it in, wiggling it until it popped open.

She opened it—and felt the blood drain from her face.

They hadn't heard her, the metal gnashing of the shredder drowning out any sounds completely. Sasuke had been desperately unbuckling Naruto's belt and then he'd bent his head—Kiba touched her back.

"Have they killed each other yet?"

Sakura jerked back, bumping into Kiba as she'd pulled the door closed. She couldn't let him see what was happening.

"Sakura? You okay?"

She nodded numbly. "They're talking—I think, maybe resolving their differences. Let's let them talk it out." She'd grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

And then she'd come to sit at her desk.

And she hadn't moved since.

"Sakura?"

She jumped.

Itachi was standing in the doorway, his jacket thrown over his shoulder. His dark eyes scanned her in worry. "Are you well?"

She tried to respond but her lungs felt deflated. What was she supposed to say?  _No. I mean, it isn't every day that you catch the guy of your dreams giving a blow job to your best friend._

Despite her shock, she couldn't betray them that way.

He spun her chair and sat on his haunches before her, grasping her cold hands. "Is this about what you saw in the storage room?"

She looked at him in astonishment. Did he know? She shook her head. "I didn't see anything."

He smiled sympathetically. "Kiba told me you'd opened the door and found them 'talking.'" He reached up to caress her cheek, and like a jolt of electricity she felt her heart start up again and sucked in a badly needed breath. "I appreciate you trying to be discreet. My brother obviously doesn't know he has such a loyal friend besides Naruto. I'm glad he has the both of you." His hand fell to the side of her neck, his eyes tracing her throat and collarbones. "Now do you understand what I meant when I said my little brother had different tastes?"

She felt her brow furrow. "Yes, I just…I've always liked Sasuke-kun." She swallowed. "I always noticed he didn't really pay much attention to girls. If he gave any girl any attention it was me—but I realize now it was only because I was so desperate."

His thumb pressed over her lips. "It was because you became his friend. It takes a special kind of person to befriend Sasuke."

She spoke against his soft thumb pad, dimly realizing that the way he was touching her was very sensual. "Do you know how many times I imagined Sasuke-kun kissing me? How many times I fantasized that he'd pull  _me_ into that storage room and have his way with me? Ino and Kiba have had sex here, Kakashi has had sex here, now they have had sex there and I feel stupidly,  _idiotically_ left out. Almost all of my fantasies were centered in this damn office and to see Sasuke-kun do them with  _Naruto_ I can't help but be…" She inhaled shakily. "I can't help but feel really jealous."

His hand grasped the back of her neck. His soft lips brushed over hers and her eyes flew open in surprise. He pulled away slowly, his dark eyes heated, his other hand cupping her cold, scraped knee. "The first day I worked here I saw you staring out your window and chewing on a pen." He slid his hand higher. "You were wearing a green dress that matched your beautiful eyes, and as your small pink mouth played with the tip of the pen I had thought how it might feel to have your mouth on me instead." His fingers slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. "I've watched you lean over your desk and bend down in your pencil skirts and dresses and it always took everything I had not to keep you bent over and take you right there."

He pulled her shirt apart, his fingers brushing the top of her lacy pink bra.

"Uchiha-san…"

He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Itachi." He murmured, pulling her against his chest. Even with her three inch heels he dwarfed her completely. His hands slid her shirt off, then slid up her back, his fingers tugging at the clasp of her bra.

"Itachi," She breathed and shivered when he made a sound of approval. "Why are you…?"

Her bra fell away and his hands arched her into him, his eyes scanning her breasts with an inscrutable look. "Would you like me to stop?"

She shuddered and slid her hands up to grasp his head, tugging his mouth down to her chest. His teeth caught at her nipple sharply, making her whimper. She pulled his hair tie off and sunk her fingers into his black, silky hair, leaned against the desk as he pushed her against it. His hand slid up beneath her skirt, grasped her panties and pulled them down with a swift tug. She spread her thighs to let him stand in between them—but instead he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall, hiking her skirt up to her waist.

"Itachi?"

He kissed her, silencing her as he undid the buckle in his pants, his other arm wrapped around her tightly. He pressed against her, rubbing her clit softly with the head of his erection. She gasped softly, tried to arch to slide him into her but he held her still. "Wait," He growled and she did.

She was shivering violently after several minutes, her mouth parched and dry. It felt like he was stoking a fire between her legs and the more she squirmed the more he made her wait.

"Itachi," She pulled his hair frantically. "Hurry."

He pressed his face to her throat and pushed into her body, his teeth digging into her shoulder. She shifted her thighs around his waist, muffled her cry when he burrowed into her completely. He felt impossible—she felt so incredibly full. Itachi released her upper body and let her weight push down on his hips, lodging him in deeper. She gasped and tried to pull back but he only grinded against her, a soft groan tearing from his throat.

He shifted back up and steadily drove into her small body, the only sounds of their quiet pants and moans. He angled his hips a bit higher—and with every stroke he brushed against her clit, smiling softly when she cried out. "Itachi, please…" She dug her nails into the back of his shirt.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"Please," She whimpered incoherently, shuddered when he slowed his thrusts to a crawl.

"Is this what you want?"

She jerked her hips against his. "No, I want—"

"What?"

"Faster." She yanked at his hair impatiently.

"We're in no rush." He kept stroking her at that maddening angle, and soon the slow deep strokes had her coming apart in his arms. It peaked in a searing blaze, her body shaking so severely it felt her very bones would splinter.

It took her by surprise when he climaxed right after, burying himself into her deeply, his groans muffled against her mouth.

Slowly, he slid them both onto the ground. She straddled him, wincing when her bruised knees pressed against the hard floor. He noticed and flipped them over so that he was lying on her, his weight slightly restricting but pleasant.

He inhaled against her damp throat. "You felt incredible."

She couldn't quite open her eyes. "You didn't feel half bad yourself."

His deep chuckle vibrated against her chest. She played with his hair and ran her nails over his scalp experimentally. "Are you sure you didn't…just say all those things and…do this because you knew I was upset?"

He lifted his head, his dark eyes narrow & slightly puzzled. "I finally tell you my deepest, darkest thoughts about you, have my way with you and satisfy my urges and you think I did it because I wanted to make you feel better?"

"You're a very kind man." She felt a little ridiculous.

He grabbed her hand and bit her thumb hard. "I'm not as kind as you may think." She hissed sharply, watched those white teeth tug at her flesh with a dark, primal look in his gaze. He shifted his hips against hers and she gave a little gasp when she felt him harden within her.

"Again?"

He crouched over her. "Again."

* * *

Kakashi punched in the security code and held the door open for Sai. They stepped out of the work building and onto the parking lot. The sun had set a while ago and he'd finished explaining everything to Sai and with his watchful eyes he was sure he'd understood almost everything.

Almost everything.

"Are we going to pretend we didn't hear Itachi and Sakura having sex in her office?" Sai asked bluntly.

Kakashi sighed wearily. "Yes, yes we are."

Sai was deep in thought when he spotted two figures moving around in a car.

"Is that Naruto and Sasuke?"

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Sai's shoulders and pulled him in the other direction of the parking lot. "It's been a long day."

Sai nodded. "Itachi liked Sakura."

Kakashi groaned.

"Sakura liked Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke liked one another but they didn't realize it."

Kakashi scratched his head. "Let it go, Sai."

"Now, Sakura and Itachi are having sex and so are Naruto and Sasuke." Sai's fingertips itched to paint. "This is very confusing to me."

Kakashi nodded. "How about we go have some drinks and forget about it?"

Sai eyed Kakashi in confusion. "Are we also going to have sex?"

Very slowly, Kakashi slid his arm away from Sai. "No. No we are not."

Sai shrugged and slid into his car without another question.

Peculiar indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a one shot. I think I went a little overboard. I'd given up about mid way and decided I should just make it two or three chapters but I managed.
> 
> I hope it made sense.


End file.
